Status Changes in Persona
The Status Changes of Megami Ibunroku Persona and its PSP remake are rather particular in comparison to other Persona games. There are three types of conditions: light, severe, and good. Light Conditions Light conditions will normally only last for one turn, but their duration can be extended by up to 3 turns if a character is hit by another move that inflicts the same ailment. If the duration is extended, it will be represented by a number beside the icon above the character's head, which indicates the amount of turns needed for a full recovery. For most conditions, stacking the number of turns will also increase the condition's negative effects. Any light condition can be overwritten by other light conditions, regardless of the number of stacked turns. Similarly, they can be overwritten by any severe or good conditions. Light conditions can also be cured by the Patra and Pen Patra skills as well as the Slick Drop and Turtle Candy items. Patra/Slick Drop will cure a single character's light conditions regardless of the number of stacked turns, however Pen Patra/Turtle Candy, despite affecting the entire party, will only cure a character's condition if there are no stacked turns. If there are stacked turns, Pen Patra/Turtle Candy will reduce the condition's duration by 1 turn. Severe Conditions A severe condition will not go away after a turn and will instead last throughout the fight. Despite that, they do not necessarily carry over to after a battle. They do not stack and can overwrite any kind of light condition, but cannot be overwritten themselves. Also unlike light conditions, each severe condition has a specific item and healing spell for them. Good Conditions Good conditions are positive status changes that are inflicted either by the own character or a party member. They can overwrite light conditions but cannot be overwritten or stack. They are cured by using the same spell on the affected character a second time. Despite its status as a negative condition in the following games of the series, Fury is considered a good condition in Megami Ibunroku Persona and does not come with a defense demerit. Other Conditions Hama and Mudo When a character is hit by a Hama or Mudo spell, they will take damage equal to a specific amount of their maximum HP depending on their resistance to those elements. The character will then lose the same amount of health at the end of every turn. This "condition" will last until either the character dies and is revived or the battle ends. A character weak to Expel (Hama) or Death (Mudo), when hit by those spells, will lose 50% of their maximum HP and then another 50% at the end of the turn. This would normally result in a one-turn kill, however, if the character's maximum HP is an odd number, they can survive the turn with 1 HP if they were at maximum health and weren't hit by any other attack. For example, a character with 101 HP will lose 50 HP when hit by the spell and then another 50 HP at the end of the turn, surviving with 1 HP. Kouha and Eiha Kouha and Eiha spells deal regular damage. A character hit by one of those spells will then lose a specific amount of their current HP at the end of every turn. This "condition" will last until either the character dies and is revived or the battle ends. If a character only has 1 HP, they will not lose any health at the end of the turn. This is because the game doesn't work with fractions when it comes to HP and will always round down, so it will interpret "half of 1 HP" as "0 HP". This won't stop the character from losing HP if their health is restored. If a character who drains Expel (Kouha) or Death (Eiha) is hit by those spells, they will gain a healing factor. Category:Status Effects *